


hiraeth

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Series: the shame always comes at the worst time [1]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Isles Statue AU, Its not sad but its also not happy, Mianitian Isles Ending, Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: There is a legend, whispered by villagers who live by the ocean. It is told and passed down by those who were influenced by the gods and their Champions. Whispers of three forgotten statues cared for by the gods. Not just statutes of their first Champions but actually the Champions themselves. It has been a long time and the story has been passed down and retold so many times that how could it be true? Legends are simply legends after all.
Series: the shame always comes at the worst time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771015
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55





	hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> There Will be a part two from Dec perspective, I just wanted to bang this out real quick.
> 
> This is because of the whole thing at transvav's tumblr. we're vibing there i guess.

It had been a long night but the sun was finally rising. The sun's light touched the land with soft pink and yellow beams as it crawled up the sky. Seven figures stood among obsidian pillars and simply bathed in the joy that the light had brought. 

One figure, who had an aura of purple surrounding her walked over to another. Her Captain, her Champion; who looked at her with a happy but weary face. She looked at him with sad eyes and he knew. He nodded his head and she turned to the figures bathed in red and blue glow respectively. "Brothers. It's time to say goodbye." 

The Zombie, who had been basking in the warm light, opened his eyes and looked at the goddess he had once claimed as his own. For all that they had been through, and all that he had and would do in her name, he was hurt by their abrupt goodbye. "Already? Don't you want to stay another day?" 

The glowing red figure walked over to the Zombie and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's better this way." He rolled his shoulders and stood straighter. "Now, Champions, take off your armour." 

One of the other figures, a Caveman, spoke up. "Ooo, you're telling us to strip eh? One last show I suppose." 

The three glowing gods looked at each other and the purple one shook her head minutely. "Please," she said quietly, "just do as we ask one last time."

Three figures started to take off their armour. The Captain produced a black chest with a glowing green eye on it to put his armour in it. The Zombie glared but said nothing. 

When the armour was off and the chest was put away, the three Champions stood at attention in front of their gods. A Captain, a Zombie, and a Caveman. They who helped the gods ascend to their place to form their pantheon. They who would slay a god so that another could be saved. They who would travel to realms beyond their own. They who would, eventually and inevitably, end right back here to help the gods as it was their destiny.

The glowing figure in red grasped the Zombie's hand. "My Champion. Thank you." As he pulled his hand away, the Zombie turned to Basalt. 

The glowing figure in blue looked at the Caveman. "Despite all that happened, thank you for your unwavering loyalty." He placed two fingers on the Caveman's forehead and when he touched, the Caveman turned to Quartz.

The glowing figure in purple grasped both of her Captain's hands and pulled him close for a hug. "We will meet again, I swear it to you, my one and only Champion." The Captain looked at her with sad eyes but smiled. She leaned down and kissed the Captain on his forehead. When she pulled away, the Captain was Obsidian.

Lightning stuck around the obsidian pillars and the trees of glowstone. From where the lightning hit, chorus fruit and wither flowers appeared. In a quick exertion of will, the ground changed to grass and flowers sprouted. The three gods mourned and honoured in their own way. 

Soon, they departed. One to his temple in the Sky, another to his temple in the Nether, and the other to her temple in the End. 

The last figure watched and witnessed.


End file.
